1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved contact element for an electrical connector. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved contact element that has a detent defined therein for collecting surface debris during mating and unmating of the contact element with a mating connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Contact elements for electrical connectors come in a wide degree of configurations, sizes and materials. Many contact elements, such as the pins that are used in modern high density electrical connectors, are constructed and arranged for sliding engagement with an electrically conductive surface on a mating connector. For example, a mating connector may be a socket that has flexible arms for receiving such a pin element.
It is well known that the presence of contaminants on a contact surface of an electrical connector will adversely affect the quality of the electrical connection that can be achieved. Contamination may result from corrosion of the surface of the contact element, from dust, from marine or perspiration-induced salt contamination, or from a myriad of other factors.
To prevent corrosion of the contact surface, high quality electrical connectors often include contact elements made of a copper base material that is coated or plated with gold. If the gold coating or plating is without imperfections, the contact surface should theoretically be free from the effects of corrosion. Unfortunately, the presence of micropores in the gold coating or plating can permit corrosion of the underlying copper to take place. As a result, corrosion products such as copper chloride can end up on the contact surface and affect the quality of the connection.
By increasing the thickness of the gold coating, the number of micropores can be reduced, or, at some thickness, completely eliminated. However, it will be appreciated that increasing the thickness of the gold coating can significantly add to the cost of the connector.
It is clear that there has existed a long and unfilled need in the prior art for an electrical connector that includes contact elements that are constructed to maintain a high quality electrical connection with a mating connector in a corrosive environment, without requiring a relatively thick, expensive coating of gold thereon.